Unbeatable: The Kanto Journey
by Stormee-Stories
Summary: It's been two years since Ash and Gary set off on his journey to become a Pokemon master and it is time for a new story to begin. Two trainers from a small town west of Pallet are starting their journeys, ready to show the world they can be unbeatable.
1. Chapter 1

Morning rays of spring poured light over the small town of Westville as the chilled air left behind from the winter months nipped the noses of the Academy students gathered around to watch the battle unfolding in front of them. Their curious eyes glued as they watched in the hope of learning something from the top two students who were finally graduating, their journeys nearly ready to begin, and their minds ready to expand and learn all they could from Pokémon and from the world around them.

The twelve year old boy stood on the far stage left side of the small battling arena at the academy, his honey brown spiked hair gleaming a dark gold in the cascading sunlight, his golden eyes lit up with the fiery passion of the battle. An arrogant smirk stretched across his feminine face. Features evenly carved in a symmetrical, aesthetically pleasing view, his tan skin smooth an untouched by any freckles, blemishes, or pimples, his nose a delicate "J" from his soft brow. He bent over holding the ball behind his back as a pitcher holds his baseball at the plate.

Opposite from him stood a girl only a few inches shorter, also at the age of twelve, her long light ash brown hair blowing in the gentle breeze. She gave a small sniffle, the tip of her slender, delicate nose turning a light shade of cherry pink in the spring morning chill. Blinking her large purple eyes a few times, she gave a squint of determination and dedication as she prepared herself for anything. Pokémon battling was much like a game of chess, out witting and predicting your opponents' next moves, taking everything about your Pokémon into account. She knew one thing for sure, the type of the Pokémon was a very small part of your strategy, battling was so much more than opponent choosing the better type.

Simultaneously, the young graduates threw their Pokémon out for a battle, a final battle before they both left on their own journeys with Pokémon. From the left ball in front of the young boy, appeared a Charmander. The flame on her tail burned bright with excitement to be with her new friend, and to battle for him for the first time. She danced around waiting for an order.

From the stage right ball came a Bulbasaur. Her red eyes bright and beautiful as she immediately sighted her opponent, eying the Charmander closely she gave a small rawr in attempts to intimidate, although, Bulbasaur only had overgrow.

"Start!" the instructor called out as she sat down on the stands, the children all leaning into watch.

"Bulbasaur, Growl! Lower Charmander's attack!" the girl called as she thrust her finger towards her enemy, 'This time… this time I will be better than you. I can beat you this time,' she thought stubbornly.

The Charmander shook off the disrupting growl quickly.

"Ooo… a growl, I'm so scared," the boy said waving his hands in the air teasingly, "Charmander, growl even louder and give it back to her!"

"Bulbasaur, tackle now!" the girl was well versed in the strategies of battling, but with such newbie Pokemon, it was near impossible to form a strategy, she knew she'd just have to try to best she could and hope for the best.

Charmander gave a loud growl affecting Bulbasaur's attack power. She rushed forward in a tackle slamming into Charmander who then returned it with a scratch damaging the grass and poison type more than the tackle had damaged Charmander.

"Give him one last growl!" the girl called in hopes to lower the enemy's attack more.

A deep growl rumbled form Bulbasaur's chest.

The boy smirked chuckling as Charmander stumbled back. He placed a long fingered, slender hand delicately on his forehead. His teasing laughter grew slightly louder grading on the girl's nerves, every student leaning in wondering what trick the boy had up his sleeve. Even Charmander froze, breathing deeply and waiting expectantly. He spoke, "Ember."

The Charmander gave a determined look as she conjured up a small but weak flame from her chest, it was just enough to knock out Bulbasaur. The super effective move hit and Bulbasaur began to stumble slightly, after the scratch, Bulbasaur couldn't take anymore. Turning to the girl, Bulbasaur seemed ashamed of herself for losing her first battle ever. The girl sighed and held out her ball, "Return." She spoke solemnly, 'Again…' she thought shaking her head.

"And that's the end of the battle!" the instructor walked out onto the field clapping, "Good job to the both of you." She turned to the students, "Let's hear it from our top graduate: NV!" she called out as she pointed to the boy. He stepped forward bowing to the crowd, sucking up and loving the attention. Some girls squealed and cheered for him in love with his over-confident attitude and symmetrical beauty. He winked at a group of giddy girls. The instructor continued, "And let's hears it for our second top graduate, Arashi!" she allowed the crowd to clap for Arashi as well as she gave an awkward and upset smile. Arashi was quite tired of always being second best despite her efforts. Once the applause died down, the instructor concluded the battle, "N.V. and Arashi are starting their journeys now, and we know we will all miss them." She led a following of applause for each, "We will miss them. Now let's wish them the best on their journey." The crowd broke out again in applause.

Arashi hung her head trying her best to give some sort of smile and appear to be happy and excited for this moment in time, however, any bit of confidence had just been beat out of her by NV beating her again. Her Eevee sat on her shoulder licking her cheek in hopes to cheer her up, and of course, the small fox Pokémon did. Eevee always had a way of making Arashi smile. She gave a giggle and lifted the Pokémon off her shoulder, snuggling her to her chin. Eevee cooed happily her fluffy brown cowlick at the top of her head between her large fox like ears tickled Arashi's nose.

The instructor placed her hands together over her heart and took in a gentle breath, letting it out slowly as she admired the friendship displayed between the girl and her Pokémon. She cleared her throat and spoke once more, "And let us always remember students, a positive friendship with our Pokémon is always necessary, no matter what path we choose in life. Whether we're trainers, breeders, researchers, it's what counts."

There was an unbreakable bond between Eevee and Arashi, ever since she found the poor fox in the woods when she was only an eight year old girl. She saved Eevee, and in many ways, Eevee saved her. She gave her the confidence to become a trainer to dream to be the Elite Four Champion of Kanto. Arashi knew she could reach her goal as long as Eevee was by her side.

Glancing over the NV, she scrunched her eyebrows with a firm distaste. He had always been an unpleasant person, and from the first day they met in their Kindergarten class, the two became sworn rivals. Constantly, the two tried to best one another in everyday life and situations. Unfortunately, NV always one upped her, and despite Arashi's efforts, she had to become satisfied with taking second. He made a face at her wrinkling up one side of his nose and rolling his golden eyes as he slid out his tongue sticking it at her in disgust. Not even NV was going to ruin her dreams.

~~~x~~~x~~~

It was time; time to grab the bags packed from the previous night and start a journey, the journey which would take her to her wildest dreams and adventures. Opening the door to Westville Pokémon Research Laboratory, Arashi looked up at the clock, 9:00am. The sounds of the lab filled the air: cries of Pokémon, the sound of leaves blowing in the wind, and running water. The lab had its own geo-dome where injured Pokémon were found, rehabilitated, watched, and observed. A large tree in the center of the lab went upward through the ceiling and into the second floor. The elegant tree went straight through her bedroom and out the ceiling. Scientists and Pokémon Researchers walked along the lab around the dome, copying things down or sitting and typing on computers, Arashi looked around the room, her large violet eyes taking in the scene for the last time in a long time. Growing up here had definitely been a dream come true for any kid who loved Pokémon. It had given her so much and she knew she had been blessed.

Making her way up the stairs, Arashi entered her room and climbed up into her tree house bed grabbing her backpack in her hand, she lifted her pillow. Underneath was a wooden box hand crafted by her mother. Arashi Elle Wayfarer was carved on the lid as well as a carven image of a flower. She opened the box and pulled out a picture of a black haired woman with large violet eyes and a six year old girl with light ash brown hair in pigtails and identical violet eyes, the little girl hanging onto her mother tightly. Arashi smiled at the picture of her and her mother. She placed it in her bag along with the entire box. She climbed off her bed, her purple and black backpack hanging over her shoulders. She left her room looking around for a last time. She smiled at the swing her father made for her hanging from one of the branches and she shut the door.

"Arashi! 'Rashi! 'Rashi! 'Rashi!" a pink haired little girl with a side pony tail who had been sitting at the kitchen table cried out as she watched Arashi walk into the kitchen. She dropped the spoon next to her cereal bowl and jumped up hugging onto Arashi's waist she spoke, her head coming up to Arashi's lips, "I'm going to miss you."

Arashi smiled wrapping her arms around her, "I'll miss you, too, Tora." She pulled away, her arms still around the nine year old girls' small back. Her large light green eyes were bent into an expression of sadness knowing her older cousin was leaving the house to start her journey, "You'll be on your own journey before you know it. Promise." She winked at Tora before looking up to the other young girl who had been sitting next to Tora, a blue haired, blue eyed girl a few years her senior sat still nibbling on her bagel.

"I'll be joining you in a year." The girl spoke getting to her feet.

"Yasu," Arashi smiled at her cousin and best friend of eleven as she hugged her close.

Even though Arashi was older by a year, Yasu was a good three inches taller. She looked down at Arashi, "You're going to be the best Pokémon Trainer Kanto has ever seen." She smiled as she stepped away, "Do something for me?"

"What's that?" Arashi asked curiously.

"Make sure you beat Nerd Verd so bad he cries." Yasu smirked with a hint of evil in her eye.

Arashi smiled as well, "I'll do my best." She bumped knuckles with her cousin and the three made their way down stairs

Shutting the door to their house, which was the entire second floor of the lab, Arashi skipped down the stairs humming a happy song, her younger cousins following behind her. At the front door, her father, manager of the Lab and Professor Oak, owner of the Lab were waiting for her. Arashi ran to her father and wrapped her arms around him, her long hair falling over one side of her face, her beanie tilting sideways. She looked up at her dad, her hair the same color as his. She smiled, "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Whirlwind." He kissed her forehead and turned to Professor Oak.

"Morning, Professor." Arashi smiled and bowed her head respectfully to her Father's boss, "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to give you some things for the road. I heard from my grandson that your battle with the Pokémon I gave you both didn't go well. He's following in his cousins footsteps that's for sure." He chuckled a bit.

Arashi scowled and crossed her arms looking away from Professor Oak and sticking out her lower lip in a pout at the mention of NV beating her in that battle.

"Anyways, don't worry. You'll have many more chances." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "He's all knowledge, you can beat him with experience and application." He winked at her before standing up straight and handing her a belt, on the belt were clipped four Pokéballs, "I know you already have Eevee and Bulbasaur. This is for the rest of your future team."

Arashi uncrossed her arms and turned back toward the Professor, her bottom lip no longer sticking out. She took the belt in her arms before placing it around her waist and putting in on, "Why thank you, Professor."

"You're a very capable young trainer with a promising future. I am happy to help." He smiled, "And one more thing." He reached into his pocket pulling out a red rectangular electronic device, "And this is your Pokédex." He placed it carefully in her black fingerless gloved hands.

"Thank you." Arashi smiled brightly as she turned over the device in her hand.

"Wee?" Eevee cooed as she stood on Arashi's shoulder.

Arashi opened the device and turned it on before pointing it to Eevee on her shoulder. The device beeped before chiming loudly in an electronic voice:

"Eevee! The Evolution Pokémon. Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from element STONEs."

"Cool." Arashi spoke as she shut the Pokédex and looked up to Professor Oak.

"That's all for now." Professor Oak placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to be closer to her height, "Good luck on your journey."

Arashi nodded as she opened the door the Lab and to her home. She stepped outside the boundary as the morning sun poured upon her. Her hair seemed to glow as it reflected the sunlight. She turned to look at her family again: Her father, her cousins, Professor Oak. Grinning she spoke, "Calm down. It's only a year." She shifted her back pack on her back and then took off out of the small town waving to shopkeepers and neighbors.

Finally, Arashi made it to the age of Westville as she faced east. In front of her grew tall grass. She smiled and snuggled Eevee in her arms, "Ready for this, girl?"

"Weet wee!" Eevee wagged her tail happily.

"Me too… I've been waiting for twelve years." She let Eevee down and the two hurried off at a sprint toward Route 26, once out of town they took an immediate left to head north. They were on the road to Viridian City.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II: Road to Viridian City

"Come back Pidgey!" Arashi called as she watched the wild Pidgey fly away into the blue sky. She took off her beanie slamming it down onto the ground and stomping on it, "Why! Can't! I! Catch! A! Pokémon!" she cried with every new thump.

"Weeee…" Eevee looked up at her cutely as she placed a white paw on her immobile foot as she looked up to her friend's face, her ears flattening against her head.

"I'm sorry, Girly." Arashi sat in the tall grass as Eevee crawled into her lap, "I seem to not be able to do anything right… I mean, I can't even catch one lousy Pokémon." She picked up her beanie, brushed it off and placed it back onto her head as she looked around Route 22. The occasional trees at least provided a scenic view, and the tall grass gave many chances to catch Pokemon. To her west were the Mountains. She sighed, "Come on, Eevee. Let's get to Viridian City." She stood up knowing her Pokémon must be exhausted having been training for hours. She jumped to her feet and dusted off her black and purple horizontal striped shirt as well as her black skirt over her blue jean capris. She headed out of the tall grass and back onto the path. Eevee ran up her body and perched herself on Arashi's shoulder. Together, the two headed down the path.

Viridian City began to appear in the east. A smile spread on Arashi's face, "Look at that. Almost there." The sound of rustling grass caught Arashi's attention as she immediately became quiet and turned toward the rustle.

A Rattata came from the tall grass a bit disgruntled as if looking around for something; however the sight of Arashi and Eevee stopped her search. The Rattata lowered herself to the ground growling ferociously, "Rattata!" a battle cry came forth from the purple mouse's chest as it rushed at Arashi, fangs barred and claws erect.

With a quick scream, Arashi jumped sideways stumbling back having lost her footing. Eevee jumped from her shoulder and growled cutely, all her brown fur protruding upward in an angry fit. She was the same size as the angry Rattata. Rattata stopped puzzled at why this Eevee had jumped in front to protect the human. Rattata circled the Eevee as the Eevee circled Rattata both never braking eye contact teeth barred and ready.

"Oh Right! A battle!" Arashi called smacking herself on the head. She threw her hand forward, "Eevee tail whip."

Eevee immediately responded, whipping her tail around the Rattata who's defense fell as Rattata stumbled around the path for a bit. Quickly, the Rattata regained composure and hit Eevee with a quick attack.

Eevee staggered back a bit shaking off the speedy hit.

"Return with a Quick Attack!" Arashi called as Eevee delivered a strong and fast attack knocking over the Rattata. Arashi pulled a pokéball from her belt loop and held it behind her back as she remembered her lessons. Wait until the Pokémon has been weakened by battle and there is an exponentially higher chance of successfully catching the Pokémon. She called, "One more quick attack, but make it a little softer."

Eevee nodded jumping at the Rattata but missing as the Rattata leaped to the side tail rigid and straight in an aggressive shape. Rattata jumped at Eevee for a tackle, but Eevee moved and delivered a quick attack this time more gently as Arashi ordered. The Rattata stumbled a bit backwards, then left, the right growing weak and exhausted. Arashi fist pumped and pulled out the pokéball,

"Pokéball go!" she called eyes large and full of excitement. She watched as the ball opened and Rattata appeared into it. It closed shaking on the ground left and right for a good five seconds. The Rattata didn't want to go without a fight. Finally, the Rattata was caught.

Arashi stared at the ball for a while, unsure how to react to what had just happened. She let her body hang loose as she watched the still pokéball dumb struck. Finally, she spoke in a near whisper, "I did it…" she stared a large smile stretching across her face, "I did it!" she threw her fists into the air crying out loud to the sky, "WHOOO! I am a Pokémon Trainer!" she did a little dance pulling her arms and kicking her feet, she spun around gracefully in a circle before giving a few jumps of joy. Eevee too began to celebrate. Arashi picked her up spinning her around, "We did it! Together!" she snuggled Eevee to her check before letting her go. Eevee landed on the ground and pranced around as well.

Arashi ran to her new Pokémon and picked up Rattata nuzzled comfortably in the pokéball. She pulled out her Pokédex to see what it had to say about this Rattata:

"Rattata! The rat Pokémon. Its fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously, so it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down. Female."

"Huh… interesting." Arashi shut the Pokédex, "Another girl. I've got an all chick team!" Arashi laughed as she clipped the ball to her belt, "Come on, Eevee. Let's get the Viridian City and meet our new friend. What do you say?" she looked down to Eevee.

"Wee!" Eevee jumped around wagging her tail. As Arashi took off at a sprint toward Viridian City, Eevee followed, the wind blowing her fur.

_I can't believe I'm doing this! I can't believe it_! Arashi thought as her entire body lit up with excitement and determination, _Mom, you'd be so proud of me. I am following my dreams… just as you did_.

~~~x~~~x~~~

The tall beautiful buildings towered over Arashi as she walked down the clean and beautiful streets of Viridian City. Lovely deciduous trees decorated the town, making it a very lovely city. Afterall, they were right next to a forest. The building were tall and glass causing the city to look very clean and well kept. The sidewalks were large for travelers to walk down, shops on every side.

Arashi skipped down the sidewalk singing to herself. As she reached the center of the city, she stopped and spun around, opening her arms to the beautiful city, "Wow… this is amazing!" she called out as she stopped in front of a glass building, "Hey, Eevee! Check it out." She could see her own reflection perfectly in the glass building as if she was a mirror and found it rather entertaining. Bending forward, she stuck out her tongue at her own reflection and took one finger to pull her bottom eyelid down. "Nya! Nya!" she called out sounding like a Japanese cat. A giggle followed as Arashi entertained herself. She made another funny face pushing in her cheeks to look like fish lips.

Eevee followed, going cross eyed so that she could see her reflection. Eevee chuckled with little "wee's" and shook her head letting her tongue fall out, ears flopping side to side.

Arashi leaned against the glass laughing as well as she looked down to Eevee who was still making funny faces in the reflection from the glass building. A man walking by in a business suit holding a newspaper spoke without diverting his eyes away from his newspaper, "They can see you in there you know."

Immediately, Arashi and Eevee immediately stopped, their eyes popping open wide as they both backed away from the building nervously waving at it and to whomever was inside. Arashi grabbed Eevee and lifted her into her arms before hurrying off to the Pokémon center.

The door opened automatically and Arashi walked in with Eevee in her hands. The last and first time she had been to an actual Pokémon Center was in her 5th year when she was eleven. She wondered around for a bit noticing the many amenities that had been set up for Pokémon and trainers traveling including beds to sleep in and food to eat. She even saw a shower sign over the bathrooms, "That sounds nice." Arashi commented on the shower as she headed sheepishly toward the front desk, awe struck by all the sights to see. Eevee was just the same.

"Hello there! Welcome to Viridian City Pokémon Center! How may I help you?" the bubbly nurse asked standing behind the counter. She actually very much resembled Tora minus the different eye colors. And if Arashi's memory served correct, Tora wanted to be a Pokémon healer. Arashi giggled a bit at this before replying, "Yes, Ma'am. I was wondering if you could heal my Pokémon." She set Eevee on the counter and pulled out Bulbasaur and Rattata, "Here." She said nervously.

"You must be new. Did you just begin your journey?" she asked with a friendly chuckle.

"Is it that obvious?" Arashi asked hanging her head a bit and looking at the nurse through the tops of her eyes.

The nurse giggled, "Uh-huh. Name's Joy." She smiled brightly, "Are you from Pallet Town Miss…?"

"Just Arashi, Nurse Joy." Arashi nodded to the pink haired woman, a smile on her face, "No I'm from Westville. Just west of Pallet across the shore." She explained as she watched another nurse come up and take the pokemon away to a back room. Arashi reached out a bit nervously unsure of whether to let Eevee out of her sight like that.

"Oh don't worry, Ms. Arashi. They'll be just fine." The Nurse smiled brightly, "You can take a seat if you'd like." She gestured to the couches.

Arashi nodded and slowly walked away from the counter sucking in her lips awkwardly as she noticed the video telephones in the back. She made her way toward them suspecting they were there for the sole purpose of traveler's use. Picking up the phone, the TV turned on automatically in a static as Arashi dialed the number for the Lab. After pressing her phone to her ear, she looked over at the clock: 6pm. She didn't expect a whole day to be wasted just getting to Viridian City, but she did train a lot as well as search and document Pokémon with her Pokédex. Maybe Arashi was enjoying the sight seeing a bit too much.

The phone rang about five times before her father entered, his face appearing on the screen as he sat in front of the video telephone. He smiled as he saw his only child's face appear on the other side. Giving a sigh of relief to see Arashi safe at a Pokémon center, he spoke, "Arashi. I am so happy to see you."

"Hi, Daddy!" Arashi called cheerfully.

"I can't believe you're already on your way to becoming champion of the Elite Four… you're absolutely amazing. You're turning into such a beautiful, independent young woman."

"Oh Daaad." Arashi drew it out looking away and rolling her eyes slightly embarrassed at the sweetness, her cheeks turning pink.

"Strong… adventurous… you're just like your mother."

Arashi's eyebrows rose as her eyes widened. She looked back at the screen with an expression of surprise. Softly, the expression changed into a gentle smile, "Thank you, Daddy." She pushed her messy, windblown hair behind her ear.

"I love you, Whirlwind."

Arashi giggled, "I love you too, Dad."

"Promise you'll call me soon."

"I promise."

"Every day?" he asked.

"Don't push your luck." Arashi responded with a little smirk as she leaned back in her seat.

Her father gave a light hearted chuckle, "Okay. But seriously, every day."

"Got it." Arashi spoke blushing again.

He waved, "Good night. Don't travel when it gets dark. Sleep well."

"You, too. Say hi to Tora and Yasu for me."

"Will do."

"Good night." She hung up and leaned back in her chair giving a slight sigh of exhaustion as she made her way to the couch. She sat down kicking her feet up lazily on the coffee table covered in pokemon magazines, Why am I taking so long? N.V. is probably all the way through the forest by now. Darn… She sighed as she leaned forward and picked up a magazine.

"So you're from Westville?" a smooth and gentle boy voice asked from the corner.

Arashi turned to the boy, setting the magazine in her lap. He had short, black hair contained by a backwards cap, but spikes could be seen protruding from the front and back. He had large green eyes looking curious and friendly. He couldn't be any older than Arashi. She replied to him, "Yeah. How'd you know?" she put her hands on her hips, "You're not following me are you?"

"No. I heard you talking to the Nurse." He leaned forward.

"Oh…"

"My name's Quinton. I just started, too." He pointed to himself with his thumb, "But uh… I'm not doing so well." He said nervously scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Have you caught any pokemon yet?" Arashi asked.

"No…" Quinton sighed, "Apparently that's normal though."

Arashi cheered inside as she thought about Rattata, "I'm sorry." She spoke sympathetically.

"Not an issue. I actually have a question to ask you." He leaned forward to look at her, "I noticed you had an Eevee. I was wondering where you got it. Eevee is an extremely rare Pokémon."

Arashi looked down for a bit smiling to herself; she knew how rare finding an Eevee is, but she had knew she had been lucky, "I actually found her in the wild. I don't know how she got there, but she was a hatchling." She explained.

"Where did you find her?" Quinton was surprised. He loved rare Pokémon and Eevee was one he had never seen before in real life, only pictures and videos.

Arashi looked at the ceiling and leaned back into the cushioned couch. She never liked sharing, but this trainer looked her age and he too was new and curious about the world just like her. She explained, "Well… I was taking a walk through the woods four years ago. I heard kids yelling and hollering, and when I got closer, I saw that a group of boys kept pushing Eevee underwater trying to get her to evolve into a Vaporeon. They were drowning her. I jumped in and chased the boys away. I saved her and she saved me." Arashi closed her eyes lightly smiling at the bittersweet event. Arashi had gone into those woods for a painful reason, and had been in a painful place before Eevee came into her life. It was a blessing.

Quinton smiled as he listened to Arashi. The relationship between her and Eevee reminded him of him and his Pokémon. Quinton never got along well with other kids. He was constantly bullied and with his parents always working… well, he was often alone. However, his Pokémon, his best friend helped him through that and taught him how to be more outgoing and meet new friends. It was amazing the ability Pokémon had to heal hurt souls. He looked into Arashi's face watching her expressions. He replied, "That's nice how close you are to your Pokémon. I wish everyone got to feel that. I know I did with mine."

Arashi smiled as she opened her eyes and looked over to the green eyed, black haired boy, "What is your companion?" she asked curiously about the Pokémon of which he spoke.

Quinton placed his hand on the back of his bare neck, "He's… oh! Here he comes now." Quinton looked up and watched as Nurse Joy came in the waiting room with not only Quinton, but Arashi's pokemon all healthy and ready to go.

Arashi grinned brightly as she saw Eevee on the tray nibbling on a peach. They were absolutely Eevee's favorite snack. She watched her with a smile, that was until she noticed the bazaar Pokémon next to her. It was shaped in odd ways and pointy. The Pokémon had edges seeming like a digital origami crane. The Pokémon was familiar. Where had she seen it? Finally she remembered, "That's Porygon!" she called pointing, "There's only a few of them made. They're a computer generated Pokémon… now how did YOU get THAT?" Arashi asked eyes wide.

"Him? Oh…" Quinton placed his hand on Porygon's head as Porygon floated toward him, "My parents were some of the people working on the project. As my starter, I got Porygon." He stroked him.

"Kreenkeee!" the Porygon cried happily.

Eevee dashed over to the Porygon and lifted her paw happily up to the Porygon as he began to chase her in an adorable game of tag.

"Looks like Eevee and Porygon are already friends." Arashi chuckled a bit watching the Pokémon play. She got quiet as an idea came to mind. She turned to Quinton, "I know we just met, Quint, but… I was wondering, maybe we should travel together."

"Uh… what?" Quinton blushed in embarrassment. He couldn't help but still be a little shy around others, especially peers.

Arashi held up her hands, "You don't have to. It's completely up to you. I just thought… it'd be a good idea. Part of the experience of the journey is making friends and I know traveling together has to be more fun than alone." She shrugged a bit before placing her hands shyly in her lap.

Quinton watched her as he listened to her reason. It seemed good to him. This girl already had three Pokémon, maybe he could learn something? He glanced at Porygon, Porygon really seems to like, Eevee, too. Quinton held out his hand, "Sounds good, Arashi."

Arashi shook his hand with a large smile as the two made their way to the food bar for travelers and Pokémon. They had the whole night to chat before they finally drifted to sleep around 10:00pm. Tomorrow they'd begin their journey as a team and make their way through the Viridian Forest. What ventures lie ahead for the group? Arashi wasn't sure, but she knew that what would happen this year would change her life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III: The Beast of A Million Vines

The buildings became scarcer the close the two became to the Viridian Forest, the woods that would confuse and turn you around if you weren't careful, but was also full of amazing and unique bug Pokémon. They may begin as seemingly useless shells, but from within always emerged something unique and beautiful. Arashi found the evolution process of bug Pokémon more than fascinating, although, she decided her three Pokémon would do for now. She didn't want to waste all of her pokéballs on the first city.

Finally, after a brisk walk in the morning air, the two reached the gates. They were tall wooden spectacles of pure art. The gates obviously did not close or function as a barrier, still, they were large and well carven; and on a sign hanging loosely off the left side of the gate read: "Viridian Forest". The trees went deep into the Forest and became thick, it had to be dark in there, Arashi shivered a bit as she looked in, her eyes trying her best to follow the path. Quinton noticed her disturbed expressions and responded, "It's not so bad. I was always told to stick to the path, then you'll make it out." He shrugged, the Porygon floated around him and cooed, "Krinkie!"

"So you and your Porygon are in agreement huh?" Arashi asked raising an eyebrow.

"We are a team." Quinton spoke softly, her black spiky bangs creating shade over his green eyes.

Arashi nodded with a sigh, "Glad to see you're both in agreement…" she sighed before pulling at her fingerless gloves making sure they were tightly wrapped around her wrists. She pushed onward, entering the woods, the hot sun vanishing behind the thick lustrous brush of the trees. Cool, moist air immediately hit her as it filled her lungs, "Mmm… crispy." She said to herself with a small chuckle.

~~~x~~x~~x~~~

"AHHHHHH!" Arashi's loud shriek of frustration sent the Caterpie running for a place to hide, Pidgey flew into the air, scattering away, "This forest goes on forever!" Arashi fell to her knees, "When does it end oh please! Tell me it ends!" she turned to Quinton, her eyes large and shimmering with the tears of exhaustion.

Quinton picked up the map, "Uh…" there was nothing but a dot which was labeled entrance and a squiggly line "path" drawn through the paper.

Arashi looked at it, "Who drew this? A four year old."

"Well…maybe we can turn upside down and uh…if we squint perhaps-"

Arashi knocked the map out of his hand, "Absolutely useless." She sighed, "They should rename this to the Lost Woods."

"But there's no music playing." Quinton pointed out.

Straying from the distant woods, a high pitched sound of a motor traveled to their ears. It became louder and louder until Arashi turned around to the sound and was coated in mud by tires sliding to a halt on the wet trail.

"Hey! What's your problem, Bu-" Arashi stopped as she wiped the mud from her eyes and looked up to see NV behind the wheel of a go cart, his chin held high as he sat relaxed in the seat holding the wheel loosely in his hands, his tanned skin glowing a warm gold in the sun light, his sandy brown hair spiked up in a stylish fashion. Arashi clenched her fists and snapped, "NV!"

"Yo, Arashsnot! How do you like my ride?" NV grinned antagonistically as he leaned to his side where Arashi stood, a thick coating of mud over her bright summer clothes.

"How did you get that?"

"Pays to have money, don't it?" NV asked raising his eyebrows mockingly as he kicked back in the driver's seat of the green go cart.

"You're hilarious." Arashi scowled.

"I've caught 5 Pokémon already! How many have you caught?" NV asked leaning toward her again.

At that, Arashi became quite and unsure of herself thinking about that one feisty Rattata she had struggled to catch. She lowered her head and spoke softly and unsurely, "Uh… well… one." She blushed.

"One? Oh man!" NV was sent into a fit of laughter at her expense, "What did you catch?"

"A… a Rattata."

"Rattata! A Rat!" NV's laughter became even more deviously jolly, "This is great!"

"Well my Rattata is not like any other Rattata! It's a top Rattata!" she lied, yelling out of embarrassment, "And she's going to get me through the Pokémon league you'll see!"

NV stopped laughing at the last thing she said, he squinted his large golden eyes unsure of the level of seriousness in Arashi's last statement, "Let me see her then." He waved a hand nonchalantly.

"What?" Arashi drew her hands in nervously.

"Let me see your Rattata."

Reluctantly, Arashi reached the pouch on her belt and pulled out Rattata's pokéball. She pressed the enlarger and it grew in size within her small hand. She tossed the ball and red light emitted as it opened. Before Arashi even could see Rattata appear, sharp teeth sunk into her arm, "Ahh!" she screamed as she began to shake it to get away from the pain. Once the red light vanished, the Rattata was clamped onto Arashi's arm, "Rattata! What are you doing? Get off! I caught you! I'm your friend!"

"Friend! Ha! Pokémon are not friends. They are tools that build us up to our success, why do you think we're top of the food chain?" NV laughed, "No wonder your Rattata hates you. You haven't established yourself as dominant."

Arashi continued to try to get Rattata off, "Please, please, I'm your friend, Rattata no!" she grabbed her tail and began to pull, the whole time Eevee jumped up and down squeezing frantically in a panic. Porygon joined in only adding to the frenzy.

NV raised an eyebrow and turned his attention to Quinton, "Who is this? Your little computer nerd boyfriend?"

Finally Arashi pulled Rattata off and put her back in the pokéball, red indents on her arm where Rattata bit her, "Boyfriend?" she called shoving the pokéball back into her pouch, "No!"

"Well I guess part of that statement is true… 2/3rds perhaps." Quinton said placing a finger to his delicate chin, "I am a computer lover, one they call a nerd, I am Arashi's friend, but I am not the kind of friend of which you imply."

NV looked bored and oddly more calm and at ease, "Whatever." He replied coolly, "Smell you later, Arashsnot! Next time you see me, I'll have a badge!" he placed his foot on the petal and zoomed off ripping up more mud as he drove, bug Pokémon fleeing away from the damaging tires.

"What a jerk, he doesn't even care about the bug Pokémon… I bet he views him as weak. I'll show him! My Rattata will be awesome!" Arashi rubbed her arm, "When she… uh stops biting me."

"That guy seemed nice." Quinton said as he politely picked up Eevee and handed her to Arashi.

Arashi embraced her in her arms, the fuzzy fox Pokémon rubbing sweetly against her cheek before climbing onto her shoulder.

"I can't let NV get that badge before me! He's going to be so ahead, I have to beat him to the Pokémon league and win." Arashi spoke with determination, "How much longer until we get out of this forest?" Arashi asked leaning toward Quinton.

"Well…" he pulled out the map again, "I'd say just about half way."

Arashi blinked silently for a second, "Why?" she threw her fists in the air.

"I used my poképad and found a more accurate map. Surely we'll make it by tomorrow morning." Quinton held the fancy technology in his hand.

"Wait!" Arashi pressed her finger on the screen, it rippled under her touch, "We can cut through the trees here and then rejoin the path at the end and avoid all of these turns!"

"But…" Quinton scrolled down, "It says to always stick to the path no matter what."

"Quinton…" Arashi brushed the ash brown bangs out of her face before placing her hands on her hips and giving a mischievous grin, "You don't know me well enough yet… I don't exactly make a habit of following the rules." She repositioned her back pack straps and called out before sprinting off the trail to the trees, "Come on!"

Quinton reluctantly followed as both made their way into the brush squeezing in between the trees. "See!" Arashi called excitedly, "Two people can fit between here just fine." She made her way into the thick brush of the forest floor, lifting her legs high careful not to get her feet caught. Quinton took precautions as well, all though he steps were more than awkward,

"At the rate at which we must walk through this, I have a feeling we are not making it out of here as fast as the path."

Arashi didn't respond and kept going, she knew she could get through it fast as she began to pull ahead of Quinton, 'No, at the rate we WERE going, NV would have been in Cerulean City by the time we made it out. I cannot let that happen. You don't get to be such a jerk and the best at everything, not while I'm around_.'_

Just as she completed her thought, a loud crack was heard coming from the trees around, Arashi froze and bent her knees, lowering her stance as she looked around for an intruder, or perhaps she was the intruder. Quinton was still coming up behind, 'For someone so small your speed is incredible," Porygon was panting as he floated beside him.

Sticking out her arm Arashi gave a quick hush with her lips as she turned toward him. Eevee froze as well, her large ears twitching with anticipation, her brown eyes shimmering with curiosity as she watched Arashi, her trainer, so she would know her next move. Arashi turned back around listening and waiting for further movement… nothing. Finally, with a sigh of relief, she turned to Quinton, "Whew… guess there was really noth-" Before she could finish her sentence, a blue-green vines yanked Arashi off her feet and hoisted her into the air upside down, her pokéballs falling from her belt pouch and into the thick brush below, "Ahhh!" she screamed as curled up and grabbed at the vine wrapped tightly around her ankle. Eevee was in a panic, jumping up and snapping at the vines, she couldn't jump high enough. She took a few steps back and then sprinted up a tree and jumped toward Arashi after pushing off the trunk of the tree. Opening her mouth she prepared to snap down when another vine of the same solid color whipped Eevee from the side and she was sent hurdling to the ground. "Eevee, no!" she called frantically as she struggled to crawl out of the vine's tight grasp.

She vanished in the trees. In an instant she was gone and the forest was still. Quinton remained quiet as he watched for her, "Arashi!" he called out, his voice wavering slightly, "Porygon," he turned to his Pokémon, "We have to find her! Quick! Search through the trees!"

Arashi felt the wind blow around her as the vine pulled her closer to a black midst of vines. She opened her eyes and looked straight into the large red eyes as she saw the creature. It stood tall above the ground but far from the top of the trees, it's entire body consisted of the bluish green vines, some thicker than the others, it's face was shrouded in shadows and as it watched her, Arashi could feel it's energy and it's thoughts and emotions running through her. Whatever it was, it was scared and smart… and lonely. It put her down on the tangled forest floor and moved deeper into the mass of trees that was the restricted woods of Viridian Forest. Stick to the path. Arashi watched it for a while before turning around and running back to Quinton.

"You're okay!" Quinton called as she broke through the trees, "Oh goodness! I was very confused. What was that thing?"

"I…" Arashi turned around for a second before facing Quinton again, "I don't know… but it didn't want to hurt me."

"Well that's good… do you think it was a Pokémon?"

Arashi shrugged as she picked up her bag and snuggled Eevee in her arms, "Maybe." Eevee licked her cheek, "If it is I want to come back when I've become stronger… and battle with it, then maybe I will understand more about it."

"Perhaps this is why we should have stuck to the path." Quinton suggested.

"Come now, Quint. Would that journey have been half as cool if we would have?" Arashi turned to the clearing, she saw the path and the light of the exit, "There's our way out! Looks like we saved some time after all eh?" she hit his shoulder, him flinching under the blow, "Come on!" she began sprinting to the exit; _I'm ready to get my first badge! And nothing is going to stop me. Pewter City, here I come!_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV: The Boulder Badge

"Thank you! Your Pokémon are now fighting fit! We hope to see you again." Nurse Joy smiled as she gave a farewell wave while Quinton and Arashi left the Pewter City Pokémon Center doors. As she did the light flickered on and off. Nurse Joy called, "Oh no! Another power surge! Quick, get the machines up and running again! We have to protect the Pokémon!"

Arashi glanced behind her, "Hmm… wonder what that was all about…"

Quinton shrugged, "Not sure… Did you ever notice that everyone at every Pokémon center says the same thing?" Quinton asked as they made their way to the Pokémart.

Arashi turned her head to look up at him as they walked side by side. She answered, "No. I didn't notice… it's probably just protocol. Every employee learns their greeting and goodbye for their customers."

"No, I understand. It's not the fact that they all say the same thing, it's _what_ they say."

Arashi walked into the Pokémart handing the door to Quinton as she entered. Her eyebrows squinted as he emphasized the "what". She grabbed some potions from the front shelves and a few antidotes before going to counter to check out, "Alright… what do they say?" she put her things on the counter and turned to him as the person behind the desk began to scan the items.

"Well, they say that they hope to see you again, is that implying they hope your Pokémon are again injured… therefore you have to come back." Quinton's voice raced.

Arashi paid and put the items in her bag, "Dude you are reading WAY too much into it."

"Oh I'm sorry, Lil' Miss." The cashier spoke softly, "But my cash register isn't working, it seems to have shorted out… I can't get it open to give you change."

Arashi paused, "Uh… just keep the change then. I don't mind." She forced a smile, trying too hard to hold back her annoyance at the prefix "Lil'".

The two walked down the Pewter City streets staring and the strong earthy city. The buildings were magnificently crafted out of the stone and rock from the earth and held strong foundation in the ground beneath their feet. Despite the primitive building blocks, they had bright signs and lights in the streets which lit up the city at sun down. Finally, the two reached the Pokémon gym, "Alright this is it! Come on!" she cried as she grabbed Quinton's wrist and began hastily pulling him to the gym entrance. As she reached it, she turned around the say, "This is gonna be great! We're gonna get our first-"

Before she could say anything, the door swung open and NV came rushing out, the two connected, Arashi's head slamming into his cheek. Both fell backwards onto their butts in the soft earthy dirt. NV called out,

"Well Well!" He got to his feet and immediately began to dust the dirt off his dark gray and black horizontal striped T shirt. His slightly baggy tan jeans didn't show the dirt, "Look who thinks their big and tough enough to challenge the gym leader and get their first badge."

"Oh please, this is going to be a walk in the park!" Arashi responded as she inspected her scraped knee. A drop of blood came oozing out.

NV raised his eyebrows with an expression that mirrored concern before rolling his eyes and pulling out a pack of gauze from his gold and black backpack, "Here." She tossed it in her lap nonchalantly, "Don't want you bleeding all over Gym Leader Brock's nice battle platform."

Arashi took it and tossed it behind her as she jumped up, "I don't need your charity!" Quinton picked it up off the ground and put it in his pocket.

NV sighed, "Alright then, just trying to help." He shrugged.

"Since when do you care?" Arashi asked squinting suspiciously.

NV didn't reply but instead pulled out something from his pocket, "Take a look at this!" he showed her the Boulder Badge. It shimmered in the light as the sun reflected off the silver, octagonal token of achievement. Arashi had to look away. He continued, "It was easy. For me. He said I was the strongest trainer he's seen come through here in a long time!"

Arashi sighed. Now NV was off to Cerulean City… at this rate, she'd never catch up to him, he'd get to the Pokémon league first, but… maybe it wasn't the speed that mattered. Even if he got their first, she would beat him every chance she got, every encounter she'd come out on top, she knew she could, she knew she was capable, "That's nice NV, soon I'll have one of those, too." She said gritting her teeth and trying with all her energy to be gracious.

NV raised an eyebrow having been caught off guard by her response. He just wanted to push her buttons, get a reaction, keep the conversation going, and he failed. He put the badge back in his pocket, "Don't count on it. You're not exactly what they call a prodigy like myself. Smell ya later, Arashsnot!" he pulled out a bicycle from the rack of bikes next to the door and jolted off.

"Honestly, where does he get such an attitude." Quinton calmly remarked as he rode away.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Arashi screamed, threw her cap to the ground and jumped on it, Eevee shuttering, "NERD VERD!" the control and tranquility she forced upon herself in his presence was now gone, "HOW DID HE EVEN GET A BICYCLE!"

Eevee bit her sock and tugged toward the gym. Arashi looked down at Eevee's anxious and excited purple eyes and spoke, "I know girl… I'm sorry. Let's focus on us right now." She leaned down, "Are you ready to get that gym badge?"

"Weeeeeeeeeeee!" Eevee hopped up and down with excitement.

"Are you ready Quinton?" Arashi asked.

"I'm unsure what to expect but… ready as I'll ever be." He grinned.

"Alright, let's get to it then!" Arashi entered the gym with Quinton and Eevee close behind her. She looked up and saw Brock standing there as if expecting their entrance.

He stood about 5"9, over a foot taller than Arashi, his brown hair spiky and tan skin glowing in the sunlight which cascaded through the sun roof windows. His arms appeared lean and strong however they were far from muscular. He appeared to be in his older teens; it had been years since his journey with Ash. Arashi already felt the intimidation creep over her as she looked into his squints of eyes. He gave a smirk, "You and that other little trainer were so loud. I was ready for you."

"Well I'm ready for you! I'm here to get my first badge and take my first step to being Pokémon league champion of Kanto!" Arashi called out with a huge grin, "Eevee and I both, it's our dream!"

"Weetwee!" Eevee called climbing up Arashi and standing on her shoulder.

"Wow… those are some big dreams, reminds me of another trainer I once knew very dearly who wanted to be a Pokémon master." Brock looked at his Eevee, "Another Eevee? Wow, those aren't everyday Pokémon but the boy had one, too."

Arashi's eyes widened, _wow… a Pokémon master? That's something I could not be. I am not patient enough to catch every Pokémon… as NV said… I only caught one, and it hates me_. _Wait… NV? Eevee?_ Arashi decided to ignore that for now, "Let's stop talking and do this!" she threw a pokéball out, "Bulbasaur, Poison Powder!"

Brock threw a pokéball and in the ray of red light Geodude appeared, "Geodude tackle attack!"

Geodude rolled through the poison powder which drifted down on the field and his hard rock body connected with Bulbasaur's side. She flew back, sliding on the earth, her eyes squinted. Arashi bit her fingers as she watched. Geodude rolled back to his side of the floor, and then the poison hit. Geodude became dizzy and stumbled as it did damage, he couldn't avoid it Bulbasaur's attack.

Arashi cheered internally, "Bulbasaur Vine Whip!" she called as Bulbasaur regained her balance.

"Defense Curl now, Geodude!" Brock called in his raspy voice.

Geodude curled up and raised his defenses as Bulbasaur delivered a super effective vine whip. Geodude hung on, but as the poison took effect, he became even slower and more lethargic… he was almost down for the count. Arashi ordered a last strong tackle. Even though it wasn't very effective, it was all that was needed. Geodude fainted. Brock called him back a look of concern on his face, "Onix go!" he regained confidence as the 17 feet stone beast appeared in the ring. Arashi stared up at him and turned to Bulbasaur who also looked incredibly afraid.

"What's the matter? Never seen an Onix before?" Brock chuckled.

"Not in… uh person…" Arashi chuckled a bit nervously before pointing, "Alright Bulbasaur poison powder!"

Again the purple powder emerged from the tip of the bulb and shot up into the air showering the entire battlefield. Arashi waited and watched as the Onix became poisoned, she then looked to Brock to see his reaction. He showed his teeth for a second before becoming calm again, she was getting to him. She turned to her Bulbasaur, "leech seed him!"

Onix shook his long body and rocks came tumbling down from above Bulbasaur. She jumped out of the way and spun around trying best she could to not let the rocks touch her although, inevitably a few did and she stumbled slightly, but ultimately, not a lot of damage was done. Arashi cheered silently with a fist pump as Bulbasaur sent the seeds flying at Onix and immediately began to sap life from him. With that, Bulbasaur healed slightly and then Onix was affected by the poison. Brock's face contorted more this time. Arashi smirked, _good to know I'm getting into his head._

"Sandstorm now, Onix!"

"Bulbasaur, finish him off with a vine whip!"

Sand erupted from the ground and circled around the Pokémon, Arashi couldn't see in to know what was happening, she felt a slight amount of panic but held her cool. Sure enough, vine whip missed.

"Onix, rock throw!" a rock hit Bulbasaur in the side as she fell over. It had cleared enough for Arashi to see. She cried out, "Bulbasaur vine whip quick!"

More health was sapped from Onix and given to Bulbasaur, then the poison. His health was getting lower.

"Keep chipping away, Onix." Brock smiled.

"Bulbasaur, return!" Arashi held out the pokéball as Bulbasaur came back to her. She placed it in the pouch on her belt and turned to Eevee, bending down more to her level she spoke, "Alright, girl, we can do this. You just have to stop and wait… listen to where Onix is and go for it, he's a big target."

Eevee nodded in reply, a look of excitement and determination on her face.

"Alright, let's do this then!" Arashi sent Eevee out to battle.

"Onix, grab that thing and put it in a bind." Brock ordered.

Arashi scowled at his assurance and nodded to Eevee who delivered a fast as direct quick attack sending Onix down and out for the count. Brock's eyes widened as he slowly held up his hand and returned Onix. The dust cleared and Brock nodded, "Very good… I better warn the Pokémon League."

Arashi watched as he approached her, his head low. Standing in front of her he reached into his pocket and pulled out the boulder badge, an octagonal symbol of beauty. Arashi lit up as she held it tightly in her grasp, "Thank you." She smiled.

"No, thank you for a good battle. You treat your Pokémon with a lot of love and kindness, like friends. They get you." He grinned.

"Gym Leader Brock Sir?" Quinton piped up, "I believe it is my turn to battle you."

"Yeah sure… let me heal my Pokémon." He pointed behind him.

"Excellent!"

~~~x~~x~~~

The entire gym rumbled with the power of the sun as light glowed from the windows. Both Brocks' Pokémon eliminated within two turns.

Brock's jaw was dropped at the unexpected move and power.

"Thank you, Sir." Quinton took the badge carefully from his hand, "It was great to battle with you." He then headed out of the gym. Arashi quickly followed, she herself incredibly surprised and awestruck at the one sidedness of that fight, if you could even call it that. As soon as the door swung shut behind him, she called,

"How did your Porygon learn Solar Beam?"

"It's just a TM. My parents gave it to me before I left." Quinton smiled brightly, "I knew it'd come in handy at the first gym! The second one, too!" they headed toward the route to Cerulean City.

"Yuh… yuh don't say." Arashi stopped suddenly as she bumped into someone, gosh, I'm so clumsy today. I really need to actually look where I'm going, "I'm sorry. I didn't s-"

"Watch it!" a young man jumped back dressed in black clothing, a large red R on his shirt and black cap. He had tools in his hand, and was messing with a telephone pole, rewiring something.

Arashi raised an eyebrow, "Hey, are you supposed to be doing that?"

Quinton knew exactly who this guy was and what organization he was from. He scowled, "Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket?" Arashi questioned, Wait! _I've heard of them._

"Just keep walking and mind your own business, Squirt, you didn't see a thing." He snapped as he went back to his business.

"Who are you calling a Squirt?" Arashi scowled and nodded to Eevee, "I don't know what you're up to, but I know it's up to no good, I can tell you're stealing power from the city! That's why the lights kept flickering!"

"Oh how observant. Are you going to stop me with tha—oh an Eevee. How nice. I think I'll just take that from you while I teach you to keep your nose out of places it doesn't belong!" he through a pokéball and a Zubat flew forth, fangs barred and ready.

"Over my dead body! Eevee go!" Arashi was ready for anything, if that meant battling a few thugs along the way, she welcomed it, and what kind of trainer would she be if she didn't look out for the good of Pokémon and their owners.


End file.
